The Past Always Comes Back
by MC1990
Summary: This is a story between Rory and Tristan, and about their feelings for each other. In which, they build on their feelings. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- This is a story between Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGray. In some chapters it'll be a song fiction, and some might not, depending on how the chapter goes. This chapter, Rory is the one mainly talking. It's also based on my life experiences. These songs are also made by me. Remember to read and review, thanks.

**

* * *

**

**The Past Always Comes Back**

**_You are the reason why,  
The reason why I walk alone at night.  
You are the thing that keeps me going on and on.  
You are the thing that helped,  
Helped me through all of this._**

I know you're gone, but I just keep on thinking that you were supposed to be with me. Sometimes I wish I could've gotten what was meant to be. Everyone tells us we should be together, and how you like me and everything; still I don't get anything. I don't get it, nothing seems to ever go my way. When you walk into the room, I smile, you smile, you talk to me, everyone saw our connection, even our parents, neighbors, teacher, peers, everyone who has ever seen us together. But you don't get the spark. I always thought you were a scared of getting hurt. Everyone tells me you are a sensitive guy, and when you are about to make your move, you back away. I don't know where I stand anymore. The height of us is so hard to understand.

_**You are the one that holds,  
Holds my heart today.  
You are the reason why,  
Why I am with out a guy; today.  
My heart can't go on,  
It's still stuck on you.  
You still hold my heart,  
I can't let you go.**_

Everyday you see me, you talk to me, and walk me to my classes. All I ever get from you is the impression that you like me, or at least some sort of a feel for me. But no, nothing has happened yet. Everyone keeps pressuring me to make the first move, but I keep denying it- to make that first move. It just seems weird, I always thought that guys should be the first one to make the move. Thus, all along in life, before I started getting an interest in guys, I thought us girls were the hard ones to figure out. Not in this case, as time goes on, I realize something even more. Boys; they are the complicated ones. They give you clues about things, but you can't understand them.

_**Since we met,  
You were the love.  
The' only one,  
The one for me.  
And when you left,  
I realized,**  
**You were the one for me.  
And I wish haven't left now. **_

You are the one that holds,  
Holds my heart today.  
You are the reason why,  
Why I am with out a guy; today.  
My heart can't go on,  
It's still stuck on you.  
You still hold my heart,  
I can't let you go.

That night seemed long to me, I don't know how to explain it. It's like, I want to tell you, but there is a voice in my head that keeps telling me to **_STOP_**, don't move, don't make a sound, don't even go near him with your intentions. I know I never told you, I bared the love I felt. No matter what, even though you never knew, in my heart, you were the only one for me. With in days, I dread not telling you. Because seeing you with someone else, doesn't ease the pain away. Just in my mind, making it stronger then ever. The days will go on, you never knowing. I still think, if I told you, you could've been mine. But I'll never know, because I was afraid of the truth, thinking you'll deny me. But I'll never know the truth now. I could've gotten what I dreamed about; you.

_**I cry at night  
Dreaming of you.  
Through the good and the bad. **_

You are the reason why,  
The reason why I walk alone at night.  
You are the thing that keeps me going on and on.  
You are the thing that helped,  
Helped me through all of this

I am supposed to be Rory Gilmore, a bright, intelligent young girl. Who knew where she was headed, knew clues to everything. But, everything changed. I got over Dean, but this time, this guy is different then ever. He makes me smile, he makes me laugh. I've known him in high school, but then after he moved, that's when I realized it. This wasn't a crush, it was _love_. He may have tormented me all throughout school, everywhere, but I realized when he left, how I really missed that. From there nothing got easier. All I'd have to say is everything got harder, so hard I can't even escape the pain I feel never seeing him again.

_**And I can't get out of the past.  
You are the reason why I live**.  
**Yet, you are the reason I am alone.  
You're the reason I have no one.  
All I have is our memories  
That are stuck in my head.  
And I keep remembering them.**  
_

This was the thing, you'd always hug me, talk to me, smile at me, and tease me. All the impressions of you liking me, or at least a little something. But nope, can't tell. I just missed the way you use to whisper in my ear. It's been almost 3 years since I last saw him. I am now starting my freshman year at Yale University.

_I cannot believe what I am seeing, standing before me. At first I thought I was seeing things, but then I realized, how can I forget those beautiful eyes, and hair. I can never forget her, she was the love, she the one that helped me get through military school. _

"Hello Mary." I say, smiling at her, not with my usual smirk, all I want this time is to actually gain something here.

I turn around knowing that voice, but at first not believing a sound of it. I slow start to inch backwards to reveal their identity. I slowly start to gape, more surprised then ever. I never thought I would be seeing this beautiful face again, with his beautiful eyes, stand before me.

"_Tristan_." I said sternly, trying to act like I don't care that he's here.

"Would you like to catch up on the past 2 years over some coffee." I ask her politely hoping she would.

"I would love to." I replied back, hoping I don't sound too happy about this.

**_You are the reason why,  
The reason why I walk alone at night.  
You are the thing that keeps me going on and on.  
You are the thing that helped,  
Helped me through all of this._**

_I can't believe this, seeing her again after 2-3 years is just my luck. I always thought she would've gone to Harvard, since she was always Harvard bound. But she ended up at Yale, maybe this time around, instead of being a conceded jackass I could actually get a chance with her. Maybe someday, my dreams will come true. I hope… someday, she will be my princess._

Oh, how I saw him, standing before me. I can tell he is built, I know he has a six pack, or even an 8 pack for that matter. Out of all places, seeing him at Yale, is just different. And yet, he also seems more different then he used to be. I like the new Tristan, but there is still the old Tristan within him, I know it. He's matured, and I like it. I cannot wait until I tell my mom about Tristan, ET, Bible Boy, Spawn of Satan.

_**You are the reason,  
The reason for everything.  
You are the reason,  
I fell apart.  
You are the reason,  
I can't go on,  
My heart is stuck in the past.  
I still love you.  
I still want you.  
I still can't forget you.  
You the reason,  
Why I can't go on. **_

* * *

Author's note, I'll write more as long as you leave me a comment on the story. I know this chapter wasn't the greatest, it's my first Gilmore Girls story, so tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll write more once I get reviews.

* * *

**The Past Always Comes Back**

**_Oh, how I found him.  
Knowing he's here to stay.  
How I have him at my paw.  
Never leaving away.  
Staying here forever.  
The way he hugs or talks to me.  
I know he's mine.  
I'm never gunna fall apart,  
Unless he leaves away._**

I keep drifting back to earlier this day, thinking and thinking about the events that had occurred throughout the evening. Never in a million years would I believe I would find Tristan DuGray. Out of all people, I would've never thought that he would've gotten hotter. When I look at him, I know he has, I can tell. He's much taller, built, his hair is shorter from military school, but it makes him look cute. Back in 10th grade, I know I would not be thinking these thoughts when he was in the school. I just can't help it, he's just, _Tristan. _That day at Madeline's party, when Tristan and Summer just broke up, that kissed we had, was just everything to me. For once, it felt like the best thing I ever had in my life, even better then coffee for a second. He probably has a girlfriend, but I can claim him as mine…. _Mentally_.

Tristan and I agreed to meet at 7 o'clock at Applebee's for dinner tonight, to catch up and everything. Which is in less then an hour, and I am really excited for the most part. I just don't want to be too obvious that I like him and everything. While he was gone, I really did miss him calling me _Mary_. I know, surprise, surprise. This is Rory Gilmore, the girl who used to hate being called _Mary_, but for some odd reason she loved being called it from Tristan. I'm going to leave to see Tristan now, hopefully I'll have fun.

_**Here's to the nights that I know.  
Here's to the places that I go.  
I know, I know.**_

I am standing in Applebee's waiting for Rory to arrive, I can't wait to see her, it's amazing how we ran into each other like that, kind of awkward at first, but at least we don't seem to hate each other at the moment. I guess I should still tell her I like her, or that I always liked her from 10th grade… or shouldn't I? Would that be too awkward for now, should I wait? Eh, well what ever happens, happens. I see Rory anyways, wish me luck.

"Hey Mary." I say politely, and I smirk at her.

"Hey Tristan, so should we get a seat?" I asked him, smiling at him. And thinking, how I missed that smirk he used to make.

"Why yes of course." He said, and followed the waiter to the table, and they sat and ordered their meals, and talked.

"How was military school?" I asked, curiously.

"Horrible at first, running 6 miles every morning, starting at 5 am. But I got used to it." I told her, really not wanting to think about that.

"6 miles? 6 miles, how could you manage doing that? I can barely run a lap." I told him laughing.

" I don't know, I don't know. The only time I ever saw you running was to get coffee." He said laughing and then continuing. "So what did I miss while I was away?" He asked.

"Well, I really did hate how you _LEFT_ me on the night of Romeo and Juliet. Since _PARIS_ has to **_KISS_** me. I mean, couldn't you have left after the play, I mean this is Paris Geller we are talking about now." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well it really wasn't my fault. But, I would've loved to see that, see you two kiss. That would've been funny." Tristan says laughing.

"Oh ye Tristan, real funny. Me, Rory Gilmore, having to kiss Paris Geller. The one that bitches about everything, yes funny, funny, funny. NOT." I said staring to chuckle a little.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did I just hear _Mary _use a curse word, which was bitch? Wow, you did change a lot. Oh, wait, let me guess what's next, you and Paris are now friends? That would be a day to see." He said, while taking a bite of his salad he ordered.

"Actually Tristan, the day has come. Paris and I are friends, actually. She didn't hate me anymore since you left. We're actually best friends, for the most part. Did I tell you she's my roommate as well?" I say, seriously.

"So you're telling me, once I left, you two become friends. And she's here, at this college? What happened to her going to Harvard?"

"I guess you didn't catch the thing on CCN news." She said starting to laugh.

"So she didn't get into Harvard?" He questioned.

"Nope, supposedly, since she had sex, she didn't get in." She started. "Which was also on public television."

_**I've got you,  
I've got you.  
Here's to the nights that I know.  
That I know I carry on.  
You are mine.  
**_

"So how's bag boy?" I asked her. "You two are still together right?"

"Actually no we're not. We broke up at this dance because he thought I was into Jess. I was a little bit. After Dean and I broke up, I went out with him. Butt then he got up and left with out saying a word. But I'm all good now, I'm in college, and I don't need to think about that anytime soon."

I really can't help it now, I'm falling in love with her even more then I did when I was attending Chilton. I have to tell her, I can't stand it anymore. I need to let her know how I felt, and how I still have those feelings. I've been baring them for years. I think it is time for me to tell her that I love her. It's time for her to know these feelings I hide. The best part would be if she had feelings for me back. She probably doesn't, but I'm telling her anyways.

**_You are the that I know.  
You are one that gets me.  
You are the love that I know.  
You are love that I know.  
Oh, I know, I know, Oh I know._**

I smile at her, looking into her eyes, wishing what I am going to tell her will go as planned. I don't want to jeopardize everything. But I need her to know my true feelings I've been hiding since sophomore year.

I'm walking with Tristan to my dorm room. Then he suddenly stops, and turns me around to look at him.

"Rory, I have to tell you something. I just want you to listen." I start, I see her nod, then I continue. "I know our 10th grade year wasn't the best between us. You probably hated me because I always bugged you, every time I saw you. But there was a reason for all of that, that I've done. I know I shouldn't have, but that's the only way I could express my feelings. You see Rory, I liked you, and I still do. You were the reason for me waking up every morning and coming to school. I did that because I knew I could never get you in a million years. And I still think that, but maybe not. Do you think there is a chance that I could ever get you?" I asked her.

I look at him, claming everything in. Looking at his eyes and smiling. "Yes Tristan, I do think you could get me." I tell him.

"What does that mean?" He asked wanting to know more.

"It means, since you left Chilton, all I knew was that I liked you. But I never wanted to tell myself that I did, but I finally accepted that I did. You're different then me, or at least I thought you were anyways. But I still like you." I tell him not making any eye contact with him.

"Look at me." She looks up. "So you're telling me you would want to be with me?" She nods. "So I guess I have a question now to ask you. Would you go out with me?" He ask a little too excited.

"Yeah I'll go out with you." She replied and smiled.

"Good." He said and hugs her, and they walked into her dorm room for a while, not knowing that Paris is home.

_**Here's to the things that I know.  
I know I got it all.  
For you, my boy.  
To things that I dream.  
Never knowing a dream here.  
Awake with you.  
Here's the dreams that are true.  
Falling in love with you.**_

As we walk into the dorm room, we see Paris at her Arts and Crafts corner doing what ever she does.

"Hey Paris, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing." She said finally looking at me. "Tristan?" She says finally seeing him.

"Hey Paris." He says giving his old friend a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good, you?" She ask me.

"Same as usual." I replied back to her, smiling back at Rory.

"So do you still have a thing for Mary over here?" I ask him, smirking.

"Of course." I replied. "Now why wouldn't I if she's my girlfriend."

"Girl friend, girl friend, girl friend? What does that mean? Since when are you two dating?" She ask mad as anything.

"I just asked her out, she said yes. It's nothing Geller, it's nothing for you to worry about. I got to go, I'll call you later Rory, bye."

"Rory….." Paris starts to say.

"Paris not now." I say.

"Well too bad you're listening. How could you go out with him when you knew I liked him, and you still went out with him. What is your problem? I thought you said you would never go out with him in high school, but now you are?"

"Paris, I'm sorry I just said that because I didn't want to get into an argument. I'll tell you, what I told him. I liked him since he left, my feelings for him came more and more intense. And I finally accepted my feelings for him. Paris, I'm not going to lose what I have for him right now because you still like him. We like each other, he changed, and that's all I'm going to say."

And then I walk into my room, and go to bed. I can't wait to tell my mom about this, she is going to flip out, I know it. I would've never thought this day would come. I never even knew Tristan liked me. People told me he did, but I never believed it. I thought it was a joke, but I guess not. This was the best day of my life.

_**Oh, how I found him.  
Knowing he's here to stay.  
How I have him at my paw.  
Never leaving away.  
Staying here forever.  
The way he hugs or talks to me.  
I know he's mine.  
I'm never gunna fall apart,  
Unless he leaves away. **_

* * *

Author's Note- I'll write more if you read and review, thanks. 


End file.
